


Green

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Jackcrutchie soulmate au: first meeting in a craft store drabble





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au (I love those!!). Basically, people can't see color until they've looked at their soulmate.
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/164457223842/green-jackcrutchie)

Crutchie really hated that he was required to take a fine arts class. For crying out loud, he as in college now; shouldn’t he be allowed to do whatever he wanted? He couldn’t play an instrument or sing, so that ruled out band and choir. Dance was obviously out of the question, so his advisor suggested Art Appreciation.

Art Appreciation seemed like an easy enough class from the description, but boy was he wrong. Crutchie hadn’t met his soulmate yet, so he couldn’t see color and most of the people in his class could.

This week, the class had to paint something, which Crutchie was dreading because he didn’t know what colors went with what. He was just planning on picking a couple random bottles of paint that he hoped would work and get him a good grade.

Crutchie entered the craft store, and luckily it wasn’t too hard to find the paint section.

The shelf holding the paint stretched from floor to ceiling. Crutchie counted at least ten different types of paint. It was a bit daunting. Maybe he couldn’t just pick up random bottles off the shelf.

After staring at the shelf for ten minutes, occasionally picking up a bottle to read the label, Crutchie noticed a boy out of the corner of his eye. The boy seemed to be preoccupied by his phone, but he stopped next to Crutchie and stared at the paint shelf as well.

“So are you lucky enough to be able to see all these colors?” the boy said after a few moments of silence.

Crutchie was about to respond, but as soon as he turned his head and got a good look at the boy’s face, the words got stuck in his throat.

The world exploded in a world of color. Crutchie didn’t know the names, but he knew the boy had on a shirt that was a pretty color and that he had dark hair that Crutchie wouldn’t mind running his hand through.

“Are you mute or something?” the boy asked, curious as to why the other didn’t respond.

After he turned his own head, all the air left his lungs. He felt like he was being born again, but this time in a more beautiful world.

“Wow,” Crutchie said in awe.

“Yeah, wow.”

“I’m Andrew, by the way, but everyone just calls me Crutchie,” Crutchie said, holding out hand.

The other boy took it, and said, “I’m Jack. Nice to finally meet you, soulmate!”

When Crutchie and Jack’s eyes met, Crutchie was blown away by the stunning color of the other boy’s eyes. He quickly turned towards the shelf and picked up the first bottle that was similar to the color.

_Green. That’s my new favorite color._

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending seemed kind of rushed, but I couldn't think of any other way to end or continue it:)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you think. And if you have a prompt (either newsies, or from any fandom I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or on here!
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
